The Eternal Frost
by Sir-Leinheart
Summary: In a vast world of Pokemon, a small group, left behind by their trainers to realize their dreams, must rely on each other to survive in the wild. What they don't realize is that fate has something bigger in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

Note: _This is a Pokemon fan-fiction, so you know the drill: not a fan, don't read. Thank you._^^

_Main Characters_

Shadow

Species/Gender: Absol/Female

Biography: She was the runt of her litter, and as such, her horn is a bit smaller compared to the average absol. Because of this, she was considered weak, and was often picked on, even by her siblings. One day, she decided she had enough, and ran away. She would occasionally make appearances at towns and such, but would quickly be chased out, due to her kind's reputation. She sat alone in a forest, crying, and missing her family, but knew she could never go back. Her trainer, who happened to live in a neighboring town, was on a stroll one day, and had just received his trainer's license, and found her alone. She befriended him easily, and became his first pokémon, and his most loyal.

Now: Because of her past, she often tries to act bigger than she really is. This overconfidence often backfires. Being the only female in this small group of four, she often feels out of place, but nonetheless enjoys the company her friends.

Special Traits: As mentioned, she is a bit shorter than the average absol, but otherwise possesses no special traits.

Cypress

Species/Gender: Leafeon/Male

Biography: Received as an egg, and named based on the tree he hatched under. A highly energetic and joyous pokémon, Cypress's personality can lighten anyone's mood. He looks up highly to Shadow, and sees her as a big sister, which in her case means a lot.

Now: His energetic side has died down a bit over the years, but he's always full of life, and is always a joy to have.

Kindle

Species/Gender: Chandelure/Male

Biography: As a litwick, he roamed around an abandoned building that was a known tourist attraction. Since most people are afraid of ghost Pokémon, they would run at first sight. All he wanted was a friend. When his trainer first met him, he wasn't afraid at all. In fact, he was rather fond of ghost types. Kindle decided to follow him when he was moving on to the next town.

Now: Though still the same, friendly little candle Pokémon he was as a tiny litwick, this new form often frightens the others, though they quickly look pass this. He prefers to sleep during the day.

Leinheart

Species/Gender: Lucario/Male

Biography: Raised by a mienshao named Kiro, who was an obvious father figure. As a riolu pup, he was taught everything he knows, and learned to use aura sphere at an early age. Kiro became ill suddenly and eventually passed. Leinheart was still young, and had a hard time trying to fend for himself. He was attacked by a pack of wild mightyena. Although he was able to fight them off, he was badly injured. He was cold, hungry, and alone, and was certain he would die. The Absol, Shadow, was able to sense his distress, and sniffed him out. His trainer took him in, restored him to full health, and adopted him.

Now: Since evolving into a lucario, he has become more antisocial, and prefers to keep to himself. The only one he really converses with is the chandelure, Kindle. He especially keeps his distance from Shadow, because he's greatly afraid of his feelings. He is only ever social to the others when it comes to battling.

Special Traits: He has a scar over his right eye, received from the mightyena pack leader.

Fira

Species/Gender: Growlithe/Female

Biography: This little pup was the very first pokemon it's trainer ever met, and was given to her as a Christmas gift. They've been best friends ever since.

Now: Usually goofy, but can be serious when needed. Very defensive of her trainer and her team. She will try to act tough, especially against larger foes, but is, for some unknown reason, terrified of ghost pokemon, which is why she doesn't get along very well with the Chandelure, Kindle.

Omen

Species/Gender: Scizor/Male

Biography: As a scyther, it was able to evolve itself in the wild, which is a very rare thing to see considering the normal condition for the evolution. Even more so that it was caught by it's trainer when she entered the famous bug catching contest. He's always wanting to prove he's the best, and often fights with Teddy, an ursaring also owned by the same trainer.

Now: Since his trainer acquired new pokemon, Teddy has left the team. This has had a great impact on Omen. Although he did show a great hatred for her on the outside, deep down, he cares very deeply for her. Sometimes he'll try picking a fight with random pokemon, but it never seems to fill the void.

Special Traits: Omen is a darker red than most other scizor.

Sil

Species/Gender: Sylveon/Female

Bio: She considered valuable by team rocket, and was constantly harassed by them. She always managed to escape, but it wasn't until she met her trainer when she was finally free of them, although because she was chased everywhere, she has time trusting humans. She is highly curious which happens to be a problem at times. With battles, she usually runs unless she doesn't have any other options.

Now: She has grown much more friendly to her trainer, and is more trusting of humans. She can now tell the good ones from the bad.

Special Traits: She is a shiny sylveon, which is what made her so valuable to Team Rocket.

Shade

Species/Gender: Lucario/Female

Bio: Little is known about this lucario's past. The only thing know about her is that she is very protective of her teammates. This behavior comes naturally since she was the oldest in the riolu litter.(No one really knows, but she does have a crush on Leinheart)

Now: Other than becoming stronger over the years, nothing else has really changed about her.

Special Traits: Just like Leinheart, she too has a scar over her eye. But this was received from protecting her brothers and sisters, but from what pokemon, no one knows...

Clair

Species/Gender: Meowstic/Female  
Bio: No known past really. All we know is that when Alice saw her, she just had to catch her. Although we do know she enjoys pulling pranks on everyone(although she's afraid to do it to Omen).

Now: She basically the same, but pulls pranks less often.

Blazie

Species/Gender: Charizard/Female  
Bio: She was received by the trainer at a pokemon lab. Because she's a starter pokemon, she thinks she's all that, like nothing can stop her, which doesn't exactly make her a favorite among everyone, friend-wise.

Now: No change whatsoever.

Note: The trainers of these pokemon are known as Alice and Ridley.

**Prologue**

In a vast world of Pokemon, two trainers finally get a chance to realize their dreams. But to do this, they must leave behind their beloved Pokemon. Now alone in the wild, these select few live together, each relying on the others for survival, all hoping to one day reunite with their trainers again. But until then, they must go on with their lives. These few are an absol named Shadow, a pair of lucario, Leinheart and Shade, a growlithe by the name of Fira, a chandelure named Kindle, two eeveelution Pokemon, a leafeon and sylveon, named Cypress and Sil, Omen the scizor, a meowstic who goes by the name Clair, and the largest member of the group, a charizard named Blazie. While most of them don't always see eye to eye, they all agree that they must stick together.

It was late in the afternoon. Shadow was sitting at the edge of a cliff, just outside the forest. The setting sun reflected against her snowy-white fur, and gave a beautiful glow. A single tear poured down her cheek as she began thinking about her trainer. Although she had the others, she still felt lonely. Her attention suddenly caught by some familiar footsteps, and a rustling bush behind her. She looked, and saw the discolored sylveon, Sil.

"It's getting late Shadow," she stated,"Why don't you come on home. Everyone's starting to worry." The Absol didn't make any arguments. She stood up and followed her. As they were walking in the forest, Sil couldn't help but notice how Shadow was feeling."Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing," she lied.

"Is it about your master?" Sil pressed. Shadow nodded. "I know it hurts that he had to leave. It's hurt all of us. But you must remember why they left in the first place. They have a chance to realize their dreams, and they can't very well pass this chance up." The Absol gave a sad nod. Even though it was true, it still didn't make her feel any better. Sil laid one of her feelers on Shadow's shoulder, trying to comfort her."Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday. We just have to remain strong and positive." Shadow finally looked at her, and slightly smiled.

"Thanks, Sil." Without another word, they continued on home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quick note: I'm writing these for the same reason as everyone else on here: I'm a fan, and I enjoy making it. If you leave a review, please do not make it one that points stuff out or gives advice of how I could improve it._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this.^^_

_**Chapter 1**_

The light of the sun began to fade, and the light of the moon began taking over. Shadow and Sil had made it back to their hideout just in time. Most of the others had already gone inside the cavern to sleep. Some of the others stayed out to wait for them. The leafeon, Cypress, ran up to hug Shadow. He was still young, so he looked up to her greatly.

"Welcome home, sis," he greeted warmly. She couldn't help but smile at his warm gesture. The only other that was out to greet them was Fira, a playful, and very friendly growlithe. She tackled Sil playfully.

"Welcome back, Sil!" she said excitedly.

"Get off me, Fira," the sylveon said irritably. The pup listened and stepped off. Sil got up and brushed herself off.

"You've been disappearing a lot lately, sis," Cypress added."What do you do all day?"

"I just.." she paused for a moment, then finished,"I just think about things."

"What kind of things?" Fira asked.

"Nothing that should concern you." Shadow answered as nicely as she could. She caught a glimpse of someone sitting up in the tree above their cave. It was the lucario, Leinheart, laying comfortably on the trunk of the tree high up, looking up at the night sky. Although he didn't show it, he could hear everything they were saying.

"Hey, Lein." Sil called out,"Do you ever plan on coming down from there?" Leinheart gave no answer. This wasn't suprising, as he was known for being anti-social."I guess not." Sil gave up, then gave a yawn."I guess I'm going to bed. Good night." The Sylveon left them alone and into the cave. The others were about to join, until Shadow suddenly flinched, and felt a vibration in her horn. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Leinheart noticed her strange behavior through the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong, Sis?" Cypress noticed her behavior, then eventually Fira. Shadow snapped out of what appeared to be some kind of trance, and noticed them staring at her.

"It's nothing. Let's go." She walked by them without another word. Cypress and Fira just looked at each other with a look of worry, then eventually followed. Leinheart was the only one still outside and about. He knew Shadow was lying, as he had a similar feeling at the same time. He continued to stare blankly at the sky. A familiar and disembodied voice suddenly grabbed his attention.

"Something on your mind, old friend?" A chandelure appeared as if from nowhere at his side.

"Leave me alone, Kindle. I'm not up for chatting."

"You know I won't leave until you talk." His lips did not move. Kindle spoke through telepathy. Leinheart was getting annoyed, and showed it in his face.

"Fine, then." He looked away from the ghost pokemon, because something about him was intimidating."I've been worrying about Shadow. She's having a rough time adjusting to this new life."

"We all are, Lein." Kindle replied.

"But some of us more than others." Leinheart added,"In case you've forgotten, she was our master's first pokemon. They haven't been apart since they've met." He looked at the ghost pokemon."Just ask Shade. Being lucario, we can sense things others can't. Every living thing gives a different kind of aura, and it can change depending on how one feels. Right now, all I can see off of her is an oily-black shadow." He looked down towards the cavern where the others had left previously."And it has changed again, into something I've never seen before. She senses something that's yet to come. But what that is, she likely doesn't know. She just feels it." He continued staring in the same direction. Kindle finally interrupted him after a moment of silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I really don't know what to think. All I know is that she'll tell us when she's ready."


End file.
